Could it be?
by ChantelVictoriaM
Summary: 15 year old Gabriella Montez always had a crush on 18 year old Troy Bolton, she even gave him a nickname, Hottie-McHotPants. When Troy starts dating her 18 year old sister, Adrianna, will she change her mind after spending time around him? Or will the fee
1. Meeting

_Could it be?_

_15 year old Gabriella Montez always had a crush on 18 year old Troy Bolton, she even gave him a nickname, Hottie-McHotPants. When Troy starts dating her 18 year old sister, Adrianna, will she change her mind after spending time around him? Or will the feels grow?_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE

Urrg. I can't believe it's already morning! I feel like I just went to bed, I had to stay up until two in the morning listening to my sister, Adrianna, talk about her new boyfriend, Troy, that was going to pick her up for school in the morning and we all get to meet him. Let me tell you what I know about Troy so far. . . He has brown hair, Blue eyes, and is HOT HOT HOT! Yes I had to stay up with my sister until TWO in the morning talking about this guy and all I learn about him is that!

I got out of bed and walked to my closet, starting the hard task of choosing something to wear. I finally decided on white skinny jeans with a black spaghetti strap flowly shirt that went a little past my butt. I walked to my mirror and put on my make-up making my eye shadow a smoking color. I grabbed my straighter and tried to straighten my hair. After twenty minutes I realized I was going to be late if I didn't hurry. I looked in the mirror . . . you couldn't even tell I tried to straighten my hair, it was still as curly as it was before. At least I have cute curls so I wasn't upset. I decided to put my bangs into a puff. I put on my black high heels, grabbed my purse and cell and was out the door.

I walked down the stairs hearing my sister's high-pitched giggle, my father's voice, and a deep voice I never heard before. I figured that was Troy.

I walked into the room and stopped . . . Adrianna didn't tell me she was dating Hottie-McHotPants. (Hottie-McHotPants is who I and my best friends Sharpay and Taylor call Troy Bolton) Here no more then ten steps away was McHotPants himself looking at me. I suddenly wished that I had managed to straighten my hair.

"Hey" OH MY GOSH!! His voice is AMAZING!! Gabriella stop! You are staring!

"Hey, you must be the famous Troy I heard about" Did I really just say that? Of course that's who it is, it wasn't the Easter Bunny!

"Gabby! What took you so long?" Adrianna asked putting her arm around Troy's

"Sorry I was trying to straighten my hair, no such luck" I said walking farther into the room

"Oh did it work?" Adrianna asked looking at my hair

"Oh yeah, can't you just see how straight my curls are?" Can my sister be any dumber? Adrianna tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth like a goldfish. It was a good look for her. I heard a deep chuckle and looked at Troy who was trying to hold back a laugh. He looked at me and mouthed 'good one' I smiled. This could be the start of a wonderful friendship!

Man was I wrong! Troy was around the house constantly. He was such a pain in the ass when he was around too. Like yesterday for example

I was watching my favorite TV show _Gossip Girl_ I was just about to find out who Blair's moms' boyfriend was when. . . .SCORE!!! AND THE LAKERS HAVE TIED THE GAME!

"TROYYYYY!! I was watching that!" I said as I tried to get the remote from him. He held it out of my reach. I looked at him; he was sitting by me with his arms on his knees leaning forward with one arm extended out with the remote. I leaned over his back trying to get it. He suddenly leaned back . . . smashing me against the couch and his back. "Troy move!"

I said shoving against his back. He turned around and looked at me and smiled.

"What are you doing?" He said as he winked at me. I punched him in the back. Which wasn't hard at all, since I could barely move. He got up when he heard my sister call his name. FINALLY! I turned the channel back to _Gossip Girl_ I was just getting into it again when Troy sat on me. Yes you heard right. He SAT on me!

"Get off me!"

"Give me the remote and I will"

"No! I was here first!" Troy went to grab the remote but I moved it out of his reach. We started fighting for it. Somehow we ended up on the floor; I was trying to get it from him when he FARTED in my face! I looked at him and he WINKED at me! "Did you just fart in my face? You are such a pig, what does my sister see in you?"

"Oh I don't know maybe my devilish good looks and winning personality?" He said smiling at me.

"Can we say ego alert?" I said rolling my eyes

"Oh come on you totally agree with me, I mean YOU are practically lying on top of ME with you OWN sister, MY girlfriend, in the other room" He said while winking at me. I got off him and stomped to the room. I could hear his laughter behind me. Before I climbed the stairs I heard AND WE START THE SECOND HALF WITH THE LAKERS IN THE LEAD. Boys!!

_Please review and tell me your honest opinions about my story. Chantel_


	2. OH MY GOD

_I would like to credit the author of __**Your Anything**__ for some of the lines I had in the last chapter. I'm going to try to rotate the story between Gabriella's and Troy's POV. Also I suck at writing imitate scenes so sorry if its horrible. Chantel_

Troy's POV

I pulled into Adrianna's drive, I parked my truck next to Audrey's car and wondered why I had to take her to school if her car was working just fine. I got out of my truck and walked to the door step and rung the doorbell. I straighten my Varsity basketball jacket, pulled my basketball pants down a little more and waited for someone to answer the door. Gabriella answered, she was still in her pjs which consisted of polka dot boxers and a white tank top. I had to admit for a 15 year old , she looked pretty hot. Did I just say that? I think my girlfriends 15 year old sister is hot? Man I must be tired.

"Oh hey Troy, I didn't know you were coming over this morning." Gabriella said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Umm. Yeah Audrey called me this morning and asked if I would take her to school." Should I ask her if she needed a ride? Would it be rude if I took her sister and made her ride the bus?

"Oh okay, would you like something to eat or drink? Or I could just show you where Adrianna's room is?" Man she looks cute when she bits her lip. WHAT am I thinking!

"Audrey's room is good." I said smiling. I followed her up the stairs and to Adrianna's room. I opened the door and saw her putting her make up on. I walked up behind her and started kissing her neck. I felt her lean back and smile.

"Hey that feels so good" She moaned as she tilted her head. I stopped kissing her neck and smiled when I noticed that I had left a hickey below her ear. I moved her chair around and started kissing her deeply, we ended up making out against her make up table.

I picked her up and moved her over to her bed. I laid her down and crawled on top of her. I started kissing my way down her neck, my hands went up her shirt and started rubbing her stomach. Audrey's hands were up the back of my shirt and took it off. I heard her moan my name, which instantly turned me on. I took off her shirt and started messaging her breast. Adrianna started kissing my shoulder, she flipped us over and started kissing down my chest. I ran my hand through her hair as I watched her unbuckle my pants and take my length out and grab it. I grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply. She broke away and smiled before leaning down and taking me inside her mouth. Man did it feel good. You have no idea. I was about to cum when

"Hey Audrey, can I borrow your- OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I looked over to see a every shocked Gabriella with one hand over her eyes and slamming the door shut with the other. I looked down at Adrianna to see that she looked almost as shocked as Gabriella was. I couldn't believe that had just happened.

"Was-was that my sister?"

"Yeah" I said as I got up and put my pants back on. We walked out of her room and saw Gabriella leaving hers with her bag and backpack.

"Hey Gab-" Adrianna started to say

"Don't worry I wont tell dad" We locked eye contact before she looked away blushing. "Umm. I gotta go to umm yeah?" She halfway jogged down the stairs and out the door just as a pink car pulled into the drive. Man things were going to be awkward around us now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gabriella's POV

I had just seen my sister giving her boyfriend a blowjob. That is not something a little sister should see. Especially this early in the morning, they were like rabbits, my gosh its not even eight in the morning yet. I ran out the door and hurried into Sharpay's car. She was the 1st out of us three to get her license, lucky dog.

"Hey Gabi, how was meeting your sister's boyfriend?" Taylor asked

"Oh, Umm its Troy Bolton." I said not wanting to talk about it, the memory still fresh in my mind.

"WHAT!" Sharpay screamed slamming on the breaks.

"Shar can you try not to kill us? I would like to make it to school in one piece." Taylor said.

"Your dorky, stupid sister is dating the hottest guy in the whole school? What does she have that I don't?" Sharpay asked.

"Umm. . .Boobs?" Taylor said, I put my hand over my mouth trying to muffle my laugh. Sharpay turned around giving Taylor a death glare. As she was doing this the car swerved into the other line.

"Shar eyes on the road!" Man we were going to die!

I turned the radio on to keep my mind off of what I had just seen this morning. I didn't know why but seeing that had made me feel so jealous and betrayed. I didn't understand it, its not like me and Troy were going out. I wonder what this means.

*~*~*~*~*

Troy's POV

I was at my locker talking to my main men, Chad and Zeke. We were all on the basketball team, I was the Varsity Captain while Chad was the Varsity co-captain. We were talking about how Zeke was forced to go into Victoria Secret with his mom. He said he was going to have nightmares about that day for the rest of his life. I turned my head towards the beginning of the hall to see Gabriella entering with her friends.

"Hey Zeke, there's your wanna be girlfriend" Chad yelled, even through Zeke was right next to him.

Zeke turned around and his mouth instantly dropped "Oh my god, she is looking amazing today, Don't you think?" Zeke had this HUGE crush on Sharpay ever since he 1st saw her last year at the beginning of her freshman year. He keeps saying that he was going to ask her out before the end of the year, but he always chickens out.

I saw Gabriella look at me and she instantly blushed and looked away.

"Dude what happened with Gabriella?" Zeke asked

"Long story dude" I said.

"Well we have time, it is just school." Chad said, typical Chad

"Long story short, she's Audrey's little sister and she walked in on Audrey giving me head this morning." I said wanting the conversation to end.

"Dude! Are you kidding me?" They both yelled staring at me in shock.

What was I going to do? I wanted to try to get to know Gabriella better she seemed so cool every time I was at their house. mmm. . .Doesn't she have some sort of practice after school? I wonder if she needed a ride. I told the guys I would meet them in class and pushed myself off my locker and started walking towards Gabriella's hoping she would talk to me.

_Sorry if it sucks. Chantel_


	3. Jeremy Cullens

Gabriella's POV

I was at my locker putting my bags up, when I felt someone come up lean against the locker beside me. I knew it wasn't Sharpay or Taylor because they had just left to go put their stuff up. I looked beside me and jumped. In front of me was the second hottest guy in the whole school Jeremy Cullen. Jeremy was in Troy's class and Troy's biggest rival. You see Jeremy is the captain of the football team and at East High you were either a football fan or a basketball fan, you could NOT be both. Troy and Jeremy have hated each other ever since high school started. But they use to be best friends, both co-captains on the Jr. High Basketball team. Until high school started and Jeremy made the football team, that's when it all went down hill.

"Hey Jeremy," I said, wondering why he was talking to me, when we have never talked before in our lives.

"Hey G, how are you?" G? When did he start calling me that?

"Umm I'm good," Where is this going?

"I was wondering, if you would want to go out with me and some of the other guys and their girlfriends before the game tonight? We're going to Changsha." (**This is a Chinese place in my town, that I'm in love with)** Jeremy said rambling. It was so cute.

"With their girlfriends?" Is that code for something? This conversation is so confusing.

"Umm, yeah well you don't have too if you don't wanna." Aww he's nervous.

I laughed "You sold me at Changsha" I said smiling.

His face lit up. "You'll go with me? This is awesome! I'll pick you up at seven." Jeremy said and kissed me cheek.

"Cullen" Said a deep voice that I instantly recognized.

"Bolton" Jeremy said turning around and glaring at Troy. Oh boy this should be fun.

Troy's POV

What was Brie doing talking to Cullen's. And why the hell did he just kiss her on the check! Doesn't he know that she is mine! Wait. . .I mean. . .umm. . .okay pretend I didn't say that.

"Gabriella why in earth are you talking to such a fag" I said smirking at Cullen

"If I'm such a fag then why did she just agree to go out with me tonight?" Cullen said putting his arm around Brie's shoulder.

"WHAT! You agreed to go out with him! Are you insane!" I yelled at Brie.

"Look, Bolton I would love to stand here and chit chat but I gotta get to class" Cullen said as the bell rung, after he walked away I turned to Brie.

"We need to talk about that later, but I actually came over here to ask if you needed a ride to your practice after school? I want all this awkwardness between us to end." I said

"Umm. . .Don't you have Basketball practice?" Brie asked as she clutched her books to her chest.

"Coach gave us a day off for winning the other night."

"Oh okay, umm. Yeah I would love a ride." Brie said smiling at me.

"Great I'll meet you at my truck after school." I said walking to my class. I walked through the door just as the tardy bell rung. Darbus looked at me over her glasses, glaring. She is the only teacher I have ever had to hate me. Ever since the first day of freshman year she has hated me and Chad with a passion. Each year it just gets worse and worse.

"Bolton, nice of you to join us" Darbus said, acting like I was tardy. I winked at her, causing her to shake her head and turn around to her desk. I walked over to my desk which was in front of Chad's.

"Hey man, where did you go?"

"I went to talk to Gabriella." I said

"Why were you talking to my sister?" Audrey said from the seat beside me.

"Too see if she needed a ride to her practice."

"Oh well okay. But you better not be late to my game." She said. Audrey was the captain of the girls soccer team. Which is why everyone thought we were perfect for each other. Both captains of the top sports. East high is so weird. For boys its either Basketball or Football, and with girls its either Soccer or Softball.

"Don't worry I wont be late." MAN I cant believe I forgot about her game today.

Gabriella's POV

I walked outside and saw Troy sitting in his truck waiting for me. I took a deep breath and made my way over to him. I hopped in and smiled at him.

"You ready?" He asked starting the truck. We drove in silence for a while.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" I asked getting bored.

"Why not?" He said. Okay I need at good question.

"Okay okay! What do you see in my sister?" I asked. He looked over at me giving me a weird look before answering.

"She understands the stress I go through with sports. She's not the type of girl to freak out if I look at her. I mean when we first met we couldn't stand each other." Troy said laughing. "Do you like Cullen?"

"I don't know, I mean I never thought about it. We have never talked before today. I mean yeah I thought he was hot but everyone does. I think I could like him. I'm excited about getting to hang out with him tonight. But kind of nervous since its going to be my first football game. Are you a virgin and if not who did you lose it to and when?" I asked. Sharpay had always wanted to know. I'll have to text her later with the answer. She'll be happy to know the answer.

Troy laughed."Isn't that three questions? But anyway I'm not a virgin. It was my Junior year to my girlfriend Cynthia Cummings."

"You went out with her? I didn't know you were into cheerleaders?"

"Their hot, what can I say? Okay my turn. . .Okay have you ever had surgery or broken a bone?"

"Yes, I torn my ACL, broke my foot, and nose. Torn a muscle in my wrist and dislocated my shoulder."

"Wow that's a lot"

"Gymnastics does that to you!" I said. I've been in gymnastics since I was three. I had so many trophies and ribbons from all the competitions I've been in. People were saying I was going to be the next Shawn Johnson. "If my date tonight with Jeremy goes well, will you hate me if we start going out?"

"Whatever made you think I would hate you that? Yeah I wouldn't like him dating you, but if your happy then its fine." Troy said as he pulled up to my gymnastics building.

I smiled at Troy "Thanks Troy" I said and leaned over and kissed his check.

"No prob Brie" Troy said as I got out and walked towards the door waving as he drove off. Smiling at the fact that he had just given my a nickname.


	4. Cleaning This Gun

I walked through the door and saw my coach Marissa or A.K.A my dad's fiancé. I know weird right? Well it all started when I got moved up to a higher class which means a different coach. About five years ago my dad came to one of my competitions and I introduced them and it was love at first sight. The next weekend they had their first date, two years later Marissa moved in with us, and then a year ago my dad worked up the nerves to ask her to marry him on their four year anniversary.

I walked up to my best friend Natalie who was on the floor stretching with our other friend Ashley. I meet them both when I first started gymnastics when I was three years old, we were all in the same class and ever since then you didn't see one with out the other two.

"Hey Nat, hey Ash" I said sitting down started stretching.

"Hey Gab, how was meeting your sister's new boy toy?" Natalie asked.

"It was okay, you'll never believe who her boyfriend is through." I paused for dramatic effect. "Troy Bolton."

"Are you kidding me?! She managed to get the hottest guy in school?!" Natalie yelled.

"Your sister's going out with my cousin? Troy didn't tell me? And here I was thinking we were close. I mean I tell him when me and Chris get into a fight, I go to his basketball games if I can, I told him when I had sex for the first time, I even pretended to be him when he had me break up with his last girlfriend through a freaking TEXT message! I can't believe him! After practice I am going to send him a VERY strongly worded text message!" Ashley ranted. Ashley can be a BIT of a drama queen when something doesn't go her way, or when her closest cousin doesn't tell her that he is dating one of her best friend's sisters. But can you really blame her?

"Come on girls, let's get to work. Remember practice today is going to be cut short, since I have to take the girls to the doctors." Marissa said as she came up to us. Marissa had two daughters from her previous marriage; she had the cutest little girls. Hannah who was four (Marissa was pregnant with Hannah when she met my dad), and Abigail who was 8. Hannah and Abigail look just like a miniature Marissa. Brown curly hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

*~*~*~

I walked through the door at exactly 6:30 I had thirty minutes to get ready for my date. My Date!!!! I ran past my father giving him a kiss on the cheek and rushing upstairs to my room. I open my closet door and just stood there. What was I going to wear???? I finally decided on a white areopostle long sleeve shirt with a green undershirt with dark blue skinny jeans and green heels. I redid my make up and took my hair out of my ponytail and ran my fingers though it. I grabbed my cell phone right when it went off. I opened it and saw a text message from Jeremy saying he was pulling into the driveway.

I rushed down stairs and saw my dad at the kitchen table cleaning his gun. My dad, Stephen, was the chief of our town.

"Hey daddy. You remember Jeremy Cullen don't you?" My dad had met him at one of my sister's soccer game last year.

"The football player?" My dad asked looking at me, I nodded my head. He turned back to his gun while saying. "What about him."

"Well he kind of asked me out on a date tonight before his game. Can I go? He's waiting outside in the driveway."

My dad looked at me and closed his gun. "Let's go" He said getting up and walking towards the door with his gun in his hand.

I rushed after him. "What!? Daddy, put the gun down. You didn't do this when Troy picked Audrey up on their first date." I said grabbing his arm.

"Troy plays basketball, if he ever did anything to Audrey, Audrey could take him. Jeremy on the other hand plays football. I need to put the fear of god in him." My dad said walking towards the door.

"Daddy please don't embarrass me." I said as the doorbell rung. I opened the door and mouthed 'sorry' Jeremy gave me a weird look until he saw what was in my dad's hand.

"Hello Sir, I'm Jeremy Cullen" Jeremy said holding his hand out.

My dad looked at his hand and said "Have her home by twelve. Not a minute later, I'll be sitting right here cleaning my gun." My dad said while he was walking to the couch and opening his gun again.

"Bye Daddy, Love you." I said grabbing Jeremy's arm and dragging him towards his truck. Jeremy opened the door and helped me in, when he started the truck and started pulling out of my driveway, I finally spoke. "I'm so sorry about my Dad, I tried to stop him. I mean he didn't do that with Troy."

"Don't worry about it babe. Had to meet him one day. The sooner the better" Jeremy said as he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into the middle seat.

I smiled "So you're already planning on being around for a while." I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"G, your stuck with my now. No this is not a one time thing. I plan on sticking around until we want to kill each other." He said smiling at me.

"So are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked as we pulled into a parking spot at the restaurant.

"Are you saying yes?" Jeremy said putting his arms around me, as we walked towards the door.

"I guess" I said rolling my eyes playfully. Jeremy laughed and pulled me to him.

"I'm going to kiss you now, just so you know." Jeremy said as he grabs my chin and gently kissed me. The kiss only last a couple of seconds. But that was long enough for it to be the best kiss I've ever gotten.

*~*~*~

We walked into the restaurant and towards a table that holds six with only four people around it. Jeremy and the guys all did their guy handshake before he pulled me close to him and started the introductions.

"Guys this is Gabriella. G this is Jake and Hailey." Pointing at a blond couple who looked perfect for each other. "This is Ryan and Sophie." Jeremy said pointing at a dark skinned couple.

I smiled shyly at them and took the seat that Jeremy pulled out for me. An hour or so later I was talking to them like I had known them forever. We girls had already made plans to stay the night at Sophie's house the upcoming weekend. We were talking about what we were going to do when a piece of chicken landed in the middle of us.

"Dude I did not say that!" Jake said throwing a piece of chicken at Ryan.

"Girls, don't let him foul you into believing he's all sweet and innocent." Ryan said throwing a spoonful of rice back at Jake but ended up hitting Hailey right in the head.

"Dude! Don't hit my girl." Jake said throwing an egg roll at Ryan.

"Okay before we get thrown out of here since our EIGHTEEN year old boyfriends are acting like FIVE year olds, how about we leave." Sophie said, as me and Hailey nodded our heads.

*~*~*~

"You gonna be cheering me on?" Jeremy said as we were outside the locker room before us girls had to go fight the crowd and find a good seat.

"I'll be the loudest one out there." I said rubbing the back of his neck. Jeremy smiled and leaned his head against mine. I can't believe that I have a boyfriend now. Troy is going to freak when he finds out. Maybe he won't be at the house when I get home so I can just tell him tomorrow or maybe I'll wait and let him find out on his own.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Jeremy said right before his lips connected with mine. This kiss was nothing like the kiss we shared outside the restaurant. This kiss held passion and want. Jeremy pushed his tongue against my lips and I instantly granted him access letting our tongues fight for control. Jeremy's hands were holding my hips drawing me closer, as my hands were behind his neck pulling his head down more.

"As much as we all like to stand here and watch this little love fest. We do have places to be and people to fight." Jake said as me and Jeremy jumped apart blushing. Before we could say anything Hailey pulled me by my arm and lead me to where Sophie was saving our seats. Sophie had managed to sag the last three seats in the middle of the front row. Perfect to see what was happening at all times.

"Hey, look what I stole from one of the cheerleaders' bags." Sophie said holding up a bottle of face paint.

"OH!! Do me. Do me." Hailey yelled clapping her hands. Sophie rolled her eyes and painted a big 32 on Hailey's left cheek. Hailey grabbed the face paint from Sophie and turned to me and painted a big 23 on my left cheek. Smiling I took the face paint and painted a big 44 on Sophie's left cheek. Now we were ready for the game.

*~*~*~*

After two hours and two over times the game against the West High Knights was finally over. The East High Wildcats won with the score 120-130. We all ran to our respectable boyfriends and jumped in their arms congratulating them.

When we pulled into my driveway we could see my dad sitting on the couch watching TV with his gun on his lap. I rolled my eyes and turned to Jeremy. "Don't let him scare you, he's harmless."

Jeremy laughed and pulled me to him by my chin and kissed me. "Night G"

"Night J" I said getting out and walking to the door. Before I opened the door I turned around and saw Jeremy still sitting in his truck smiling at me. I gave him a little wave and walked into the house.


	5. Authors noteCould it be

I'm sorry that I havnt updated in a while but I cant think of how I want to write the next chapter. So if any of you guys have any ideas please let me know that way I can get a chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks so much Chantel


End file.
